grandmythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldarwen
Ascension: ''' Eldarwen was born into a traveling band of elves long ago. They traveled far and wide across the lands of Arichon, from the misty peaks to the deep seas. They revered nature as a god and wouldn't kill an animal, unless it was absolutely neccessary for their continuing existence or in selfdefense. They treated sick or wounded animals and received gifts in return, such as milk or fruit. Balance was a very important part of their beliefs. Eldarwen upheld the beliefs of her people and never hurt a fly. Her life was even threatened by an angry boar once, but she simply told it that if her life would calm it, then she would gladly give it away. Her words alone calmed it down. One time, as the band of elves had made camp close to an old forest, she heard whispers calling her name and telling her to come visit them. The elders warned her of the forest spirits, as they had claimed lives before. Eldarwen heeded their words at first, but as the voices of the spirits grew more desperate, she decided to venture into the forest. She recognized herself as just another part of nature and if the spirits needed her help, she should listen to them. Eldarwen ventured into the forest, uncertain if she would return or become a sacrifice. The voices lead her through the forest for hours, until she came upon a lake. The trees by the lakeside made her uneasy, as they reminded her of elves. She was told to throw a rock in the water and observe the ripples, so she did. What she saw was fire and smoke, strange machinery and advanced technology, killing the forest and banishing the spirits to stories meant to scare children. It terrified her and she understood why the cries of the spirits had sounded desperate. As the vision ended, she were about to walk back to her race and tell them what she had seen. She couldn't though, since her feet had been entangled by roots. No matter how hard she tried to break free, she couldn't. The years went by and the roots grew to become a part of her. They climbed higher and higher on her body. The other elvenlike trees reminded her daily of the fate that laid before her. She had struggled at first, then cried, then pleaded to the spirits who no longer spoke to her. The tree prolonged her already long elven life and when hundreds of years had passed, the spirits appeared in front of her. She hadn't fully turned into a tree, like the other elves. The spirits told her to walk, even though she didn't have legs anymore. She tried moving and the roots now moved with her. She was free to roam the forest. She could sense everything inside it. The spirits told her their true name "Kami" and named her Princess "Shizen". Shizen was the word for nature in their language. She was the leader, which their magic had created. The other elves were failures. '''Fall: As their princess, Eldarwen went on to create a thriving society that lasted for centuries. The forest spirits would wage war on whoever tried to attack their country, a great and old forest. They rode into battle on beasts and used their magic to strike down enemies. Eldarwen expanded the forest as she saw fit, but respected the other races and gods, as long as they left the forest alone. Then came what the kami refered to as the fall, leaves turned yellow and fell from the trees. Many of the older trees died, and the spirits who lived in them died as well. Eldarwen couldn't do anything to stop it, as she had gone completely insane. The little sanity she once possessed was gone and so was her personality. She destroyed more during that time than she had created in the last decade. The kami had little choice, and a group of them decided to destroy their godess. They succeeded. Reincarnation: Eldarwen awoke again, to a new existence. She didn't know why or what had created her a second time, but she knew her purpose. To fight for nature and build a great society, that did not waste resources or got overpopulated. She rose from where she laid and started searching for something, but couldn't find them. She didn't actually know what she was searching for, just that it felt like a part of her was missing. She discovered mortals, and saw that their society was still simple. It hadn't begun to hurt her domain yet and she left them alone, keeping an eye on them, until she thought they were ready to meet their new queen. Domains: *Forest +6 Forests are the birthplaces and homes of many animals and spirits. Animals who would become food for the other races. Spirits who would be destroyed, when their homes, the trees, are cut down for wood. Eldarwen unites the animals and the spirits, to give them a fighting chance. She can control the trees and expand the forest. *Nature Magic +4 Eldarwen draws on the power of nature, to defeat those who would oppose her and heal her followers. *Magical Artifice +2 Her worshippers are often adept in the use of magic, and the technology they developed was affected because of it. Eldarwen saw it as a good thing, as magic rarely wasted resources. She began to use it herself, to create greater and more powerful technological advancements. Drawback: *-2 Compassion. She wouldn't hesitate to turn loose her powers on those who oppose her. Her followers aren't excluded from this, except for those who are particularly fanatic. 'Core Values: ' Environment, unity and perseverance. Eldarwen had a vision about the future, which she shall fight to stop from happening. She wants to make sure that nature remains, even as the more advanced races develop. She will unite the animals and the spirit in her cause.